


【DMC5/VD】Secret job（下）

by chaoszhangyi



Category: dmc
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 02:05:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18489061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoszhangyi/pseuds/chaoszhangyi





	【DMC5/VD】Secret job（下）

4、  
Nero用极不自然的动作调整了一下自己僵硬的坐姿，把身上的斗篷又裹紧了一点，老实说他还挺适应这种怪里怪气的兜帽罩衣的——与他自幼生活的小岛上宗教色彩浓郁的装束极为相似，从一个刁钻的角度上缓解了他的紧张情绪。Nero自认不是个喜欢循规蹈矩的人，自从离开故乡成为移动便利屋以后，他便开始热衷于学他叔叔的样子半夜三更光顾酒吧畅饮到天亮，或是跑去听地下乐队激情表演，在嘈杂狂野的音乐与迷乱刺眼的灯光中尽情释放自我，仿佛参与这种成年人的娱乐能够帮助他表现的更成熟。但是这次不一样，混进这种明显带有情色意味与性暗示的私人隐秘聚会对于年轻的猎人来说，还是一种极为新鲜的体验——他隔壁沙发上的一对男女正在黑暗的掩护下激烈拥吻，借着一瞬间的光影闪烁Nero看见男人的手掌已经悄然滑进女士晚礼服的缝隙中……他赶紧别开视线，脸颊烧的通红。慌乱的年轻人抓起面前的酒杯胡乱灌了一口，差点没把自己呛出眼泪。

起初他会想要偷偷跟来完全是出于纯粹的好奇心，这点他可以发誓。Dante离开之后那份委托书里颇具暗示性的词句就一直在Nero的眼前萦绕，他躺在床上翻来覆去，压根儿找不出一点儿睡意——他的好奇心简直要爆炸了，那个最强恶魔猎人Dante真的会去跳钢管舞吗？在这个委托人的面前？还是说他会在所有的观众的注视下展现他的舞姿？Dante跳钢管舞会是什么样子呢，会不会…会不会像Playboy上那些照片一样性感火辣？Nero根本抑制不住自己在脑中疯狂意淫他叔叔抓着铁管的风骚姿态，他被自己如同脱缰野马的想象力搞得面红耳赤。

所以他迅速打开电脑订了张廉航票，然后跑到会场附近随机蹲到一个倒霉蛋——Nero用鬼手把那个毫无防备的男人一把拖进小巷，揍晕后盗走他西服口袋里的邀请函和门禁卡，还扒了他身上的斗篷。一通过安检Nero就急忙找了个不起眼的角落坐下，开始左顾右盼寻找Dante的身影。

我就看一眼而已，只是好奇。他对自己说。

这倒也没花费他多少工夫，因为Nero的注意力很快就被左侧舞台群聚的观客和暧昧的喝彩所吸引，他赶忙丢开已经空了的高脚杯凑了过去。当年轻的猎人好容易用蛮力拨开人群把自己挤到最前面时——他看见自己浑身上下只穿了条紧身皮裤的叔叔正攀在银色的铁管上游动身体，恣意展现背部匀称健美的曲线，脚背用力弓起；Dante被汗打湿的额发垂下来半虚半实的遮住了他淡蓝色的眼睛，为整幅画面更添几分色气。Nero觉得自己的头嗡的一声炸开了，血液毫无征兆的从脚底直冲头顶，让他眼前光点闪现涌起阵阵眩晕。他从没见过Dante这样……这样性感色情的姿态，这对于Nero来说过于刺激了，要知道那个男人在Nero面前永远喜欢端着一副长辈的架子，与他亲密无间却又在最后关头忽然拉开距离，就像一把握不住的细沙，总是那么游刃有余。震惊之余年轻人似乎丧失了自己身体的控制权，只能任凭人潮推挤，呆呆的愣在原地欣赏自己的叔叔继续表现何为力与美的完美融合，头脑中的思考也几近停滞。

空气中弥漫的男性荷尔蒙越来越浓郁，不知是谁带了头，蠢蠢欲动的观众们开始一拥而上往Dante的裤腰里塞钞票，几乎要把他的皮带扯断；Nero也鬼使神差的跟着人流挤到舞台边，他有点心虚地压低帽沿，从口袋里掏出一张五十元的纸币，偷偷摸摸塞进Dante的腰侧，手指止不住颤抖。可当手背碰触到他叔叔因为大量运动而湿热起伏的身体时，Nero几乎下意识的摸了上去，不由自主在他的腰窝上掐了一把——他被自己不堪的行为惊醒了，触电般把手松开，跌跌爬爬逃出老远。

"我他妈的在干嘛……"，陷入混乱的Nero不知所措的抱起头，恨不得在地板上砸出个窟窿躲起来。

 

5、  
伴随着清脆的电子提示音，披着罩衣的男人缓步走出电梯，金属色的双开门在他背后无声关闭。Vergil冰冷的目光飞快扫过房间每个角落，用指尖从大衣里利落的抽出一张米色信封递到安保人员面前，高大的警卫一边展开邀请函用扫描仪鉴定真伪一边狐疑的审视这个姗姗来迟的神秘客人——酒会几乎已经过了大半，他从未见过有宾客会在Walton先生的私人聚会上迟到。可惜这个警觉的男人没能从函件上找出什么毛病来，他只能放行。

“祝您今晚玩的愉快。”男人按照惯例弯下腰，干巴巴的向他老板的贵宾致意，Vergil停下脚步望了他一眼。

“我会的。”他意味深长地回答，随即迅速消失在纷乱的人群中。

自从Vergil开始掺和进他弟弟的生意以后，常与DMC合作的那些中介和情报贩子很快就发现这个长相与Dante几乎别无二致的男人大相径庭的行事作风。Dante接活儿的禁忌一大堆，他不喜欢与妇孺扯上关系，讨厌伤害无辜的人类，对走私盗窃更是敬而远之，基本上他只对能与恶魔扯得上关系的委托感兴趣；而Vergil就不同了，他做事向来为达目的不择手段，人类那点儿所谓的道德底线对他几乎没什么约束作用——反正他有一半儿是恶魔呢。所以但凡有什么Dante连看都不会看一眼但是酬金丰厚的案子，比如暗杀之流他们往往会选择偷偷联系Vergil，从他身上碰碰运气。

这次Vergil接到了一个行刺黑帮要员的委托，委托人要求他想办法混进几位目标人物的大本营，安静迅速的解决他们然后全身而退——总之尽量不要引起骚动。这对他来说几乎谈不上难度，所以契约一成立Vergil就直接动身前往任务地点；他一般不会和Dante详谈这类工作，因为实在懒得和他好心肠的弟弟就职业道德和伦理观念问题展开第N+1次危险的争论，反正到最后谁也说服不了谁，没准还要搞出点维修费。

能够隐藏身姿的斗篷变装和昏暗嘈杂的环境都为Vergil工作的顺利进行提供了得天独厚的条件，他轻哼一声，从心底嗤笑最后一位目标自掘坟墓般愚蠢的行径。Vergil的战斗风格与技巧很适合暗杀——精准、迅速、致命。会场门口用来防止来宾随身携带武器的安检仪器并不能给他造成多少麻烦，他可以用魔力将爱刀收纳进异空间的缝隙里，随时召唤到手中大开杀戒。

年长的恶魔用锐利的目光搜索他的猎物，套着护套的皮靴踏在暗红的羊毛地毯上，沉闷的脚步声仿佛昭示着死神正无声无息的逐步逼近。

 

6、  
Dante在转身时险些被什么东西滑倒——他满负荷的腰带已经无法承载更多的钞票，被揉乱的纸币撒的到处都是，有些黏在了他的鞋底上。“Damn…“他烦躁的低下头想把它揭开，没注意到有个跌跌撞撞的人影正踉跄着爬上舞台，从背后向他接近。

“……！”巨大的重量突然压在Dante的背上，战士的本能让恶魔猎人差点直接给这冒失鬼来个过肩摔，幸好他动手前借着头顶的聚光灯看清了靠在自己肩上那张醉醺醺的脸——和任务契约书上的委托人照片完全一致。“W……Winston先生？“Dante绞尽脑汁在记忆的碎片中检索了半天，最终还是拼错了金主的名字，虽然这会儿'Winston先生‘大概也不会介意这种小事了，扑面而来的酒气表明他一定度过了一个纸醉金迷的美好夜晚。

“欢迎你！鼎鼎大名的……恶魔猎手…传奇……“老头有些语无伦次的喊道，紧紧勾住Dante的脖子，迫于两者的身高差他不得不微微弯下腰，”你真是……太棒了…比传闻中……更……更…“俱乐部主人潮湿汉热的手掌不安分的游向Dante的胸口，被他厌恶的一把钳住。

“我相信和我有关的传闻多半都是在谈论和我恶魔之间的小故事，而不是表演艳舞。”Dante生硬的说，努力维持脸上快要绷不住的假笑，操！他现在真的好想打碎这个酒鬼的下巴，但是看在那一大笔酬金的份儿上（他已经把订金拿去还了信用卡），Dante决定忍耐，他远远的眺望了一眼俱乐部中央的大理石座钟——还有12分钟就要过0点了，他的任务就快完事儿了，剩下的尾款已经在朝他招手。

冷静，为了我的厨房，他深吸了一口气，松开了那个老家伙的手腕。保持冷静，为了我的肺，Dante又在心里自我催眠了一遍，打算随便找点废话拖延一下时间，“为什么不来谈谈你说的那个恶魔呢，一整晚过去了我连个鬼影子都没瞧见。“

但是'Winston先生‘已经完全醉的找不到北了，他又一次猛的扑到Dante背上——这次Dante真的被鞋底的纸钞滑倒了，额头重重磕在地板上，在他头昏脑涨的空隙里有什么热乎乎的液体沾到了他的眼皮上。“别管那个什么…恶魔了，你才是今晚我最想要的恶魔。”醉醺醺的老家伙压在他的背上扭动身体，发出猥琐的笑声，他不知从哪儿摸出一副冷冰冰的手铐把Dante的双手束在了背后，“夜还长着呢！现在我有一个追加的委托给你……六倍的报酬…”Dante被他的肆意妄为彻底惹恼了，他想直接发力扯断手腕上的金属制品，却意外地发现这玩意居然是特殊的反恶魔金属制造的——看来他的委托人是有备而来。

“这可是你逼我的。”恶魔猎人所剩无几的耐心终于被消磨殆尽，愤怒的赤红魔力从他的胸口涌出，流向四肢将身体包裹。

“……Dante？”他听见有人在叫他，声音颇为耳熟。

“嗯？……呃……”

 

7、  
如果说一定要找个词来形容一下Vergil现在的心情的话，那“困惑”应该会比较准确。他大老远上门来要取最后一名目标的性命，却发现帮派同僚的接连死亡根本没有使这位干部产生半点警惕心理，他甚至还在这个节骨眼上大肆举办宴会饮酒作乐；而当Vergil从混乱喧嚣的人堆中最终锁定他的暗杀对象，手指已经按在Yamato的刀柄上时，他看见自己这会儿本应在家翘着脚睡大觉的弟弟赤裸上身被铐在一地的钞票上，几乎有半张脸全是血迹——而原本预定还有五秒就要和他的脑袋说再见的老家伙正在试图用舌头猥亵他的兄弟。不远处传来一声沉闷的惊呼，听起来就好像有人把他从嗓子眼里蹦出来的心脏按了回去，Vergil转过头，从一堆千篇一律的兜帽中看见了自己儿子的煞白的脸，不知道是因为愤怒还是惊讶。

他少有的陷入一种古怪的茫然，也可以说是疑惑，难以消化眼前的状况。这就好比心爱的猫咪踢翻烛台点燃了整个房间，大火即将吞噬他的藏书——Vergil一时不知道他应该先灭火还是先救出猫咪，亦或者应该先把书移走。

最后Vergil揪住那个老东西的领带把他提了起来，他的双脚在空中惊慌失措的乱蹬，“……你在对别人的弟弟做什么好事呢？”他说出了一句自己以前可能从来没说过的台词，至少8岁以后就再也没说过了，这句话让Vergil听起来像极了一个普通的好哥哥，而不是一位血腥的恶魔杀手。当然他其实不需要将死之人的回答，Vergil直接反手把他丢了出去，就好像投掷一件毫无价值的垃圾——男人肥胖的身躯飞出快十米，接连砸翻好几张桌子后滚落到地板上不再动弹。惊恐的尖叫声立刻此起彼伏，手持枪械的警卫如潮水般从各处入口涌了进来。

“你要去哪儿？”他头也不回的问，吓住了背后蹑手蹑脚想溜之大吉的Dante，他的弟弟立刻换上几分讨好的表情，冲着他讪笑。Vergil眯起眼重新审视了一圈他的装束打扮，又看一眼台上的钢管，露出极不赞同的危险眼神，脊背发毛的感觉让Dante似曾相识，“…………”

“听着，这是事出有因的……”Dante艰难地组织着字句，这时蜂拥而至的护卫中有人向他们开枪了，飞驰的弹丸擦着Dante的耳朵飞过，风压带起几根银色的发丝，他就像没看见似的只是稍稍偏开脑袋；Vergil同样视四面林立的枪口于无物，仿佛周围剑拔弩张的气氛与他毫无干系，他抱起肩膀耐心等他弟弟继续胡扯。

嗨……嗨！我说！”他们的晚辈挡在舞台前一手架住两个警卫，另一只手抓住从侧面扑上来的黑衣人，像玩保龄球似的把他们全都摔到后面抱着枪的家伙身上；Nero背后两只闪着荧光的魔翼伸展至最大，正替他们遮挡来自四面八方的子弹，“你们有什么要吵的能不能等回去了慢慢吵？？”他暴躁的冲他们大声嚷嚷，“或者回去打一架也行啊非要站在这儿吃枪子儿吗！”

Vergil闻言冷哼一声拔出了佩刀，被Dante一把拽住，“别把事情搞得更大了，我们可不是什么杀人狂。“他们俩又浪费了30秒时间来比较谁的眼神更有威力，Nero还在努力用他的鬼手狠揍保镖的下巴，”所以你们到底走还是不走！？“

“过来，小鬼！”见Vergil最终放松架势不再坚持，Dante摆头示意Nero靠近，他大概以为Vergil会和平时一样直接开扇传送门让大家逃出生天。但他哥哥朝他飞快的笑了一下，抬手释放次元斩切碎了几步之外的钢化玻璃墙，高层建筑外侧呼啸的强风立刻灌了进来。

“……不是吧？”

没等Dante提出异议，Vergil已经一脚踹在他的腰上把Dante从破洞里踢了出去，右手拎起Nero背后的衣领纵身跳进漆黑的夜空——蓝色的咒文光圈包裹Vergil的身体，他在空中现成被鳞甲包裹的真身，化为幽蓝的四翼恶魔。Vergil先做出一个急速俯冲下坠的动作接住还在惨叫的Dante，然后用尾巴拦腰卷住了他同样惊恐的儿子。

“我操！你他妈倒是先帮我把手铐劈开啊！，你故意的吧？！”还没从突如其来的惊吓中缓过来的Dante在他怀里气的大骂，整个身体都在无意识的颤抖。“记不住教训的蠢货自然需要更多的惩罚，这是你应得的。”Vergil无情的答道，恶魔的发声器官使他兄弟的嗓音显得更加冰冷尖刻。

“哦好吧……他应得的，那我呢？！”Vergil被冷落的孩子悻悻的叫道——Nero像件行李一样被吊在下面，只能试图抓紧他父亲尾巴上的棘骨来保持平衡，“我又做错了什么？！会飞了不起吗？！操你们！”

 

8、  
天才蒙蒙亮，带着棒球帽的司机紧张的捏紧方向盘，时不时通过后视镜偷瞄后坐几眼——这个点儿几乎没人会在这条公路中间搭车，更何况这三个奇装异服的怪人还带着枪和……武士刀，后者的存在让可怜的车主没敢拒绝他们的要求。他现在只能祈祷这些面色不善家伙只是参加了一个彻夜的变装舞会然后错过了最后一班城际巴士。

这会儿Dante已经完全安静下来，也许是折腾了一晚上让他身心俱疲，他开始垂下头一冲一冲的打起瞌睡；Vergil和他挨在一起，还维持着刚才和他争执时笔直的坐姿。被他们挤进角落里的Nero现在也没什么精神了，他翘起腿把下巴撑在膝盖上，盯着Dante越晃越偏的脑袋发呆，几小时前那火辣刺激的一幕幕不断在他脑中闪现，就像一个离奇的梦境没有实感——他叔叔的眼睛已经完全合上了，睫毛修长而又卷曲，而且下一秒就可能栽倒在他爸的肩上。Nero酸溜溜的翻了翻眼睛，把视线移向车窗外。

我猜他俩的尾款大概都要泡汤了，他幸灾乐祸的想。


End file.
